


Shadowland

by Xewonyan



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fanfiction, Introspection, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xewonyan/pseuds/Xewonyan
Summary: Una veloce OS che ha protagonista Even.I nomi non vengono proferiti, l'ovattato dei pensieri irradia l'intera ff introspettiva.La canzone è Blue di Troye Sivan, può essere intesa come parte integrante dello scritto o come messaggio di Isak che risponde ad Even.





	

Rivolgi uno sguardo fugace alle stelle, le interroghi, cerchi di captare il loro scintillare, i sussurri segreti e lontani e speri. Nella notte illuminata, nel vorticare di una stanza quasi soffocante dischiudi le tue labbra in un sorriso o forse in una richiesta d'aiuto.

Il mondo cambia e vacilla, si erge sulle sue stesse ceneri, sui pianti e le sofferenze eppure non si ferma, continua nella sua corsa forsennata inseguendo chissà cosa. Forse pregando in un riparo forse inseguendo una luce solo a lui destinata.

Scrolli il volto, allontani da te le preoccupazioni, o almeno tenti di farlo, ti inebri del profumo dell'amore e della dolcezza che pervade le lenzuola che ti cingono e t'avvolgono.

Scruti nei suoi occhi la sicurezza che vorresti pervadesse il tuo corpo, che vorresti sorreggesse le tue incertezze, ricostruendo pezzo per pezzo la tua integrità ormai ceduta; sei rotto. Sei rotto dentro, sai di esserlo, lo piangi al buio per non lasciarlo trasparire di giorno, per non contaminare i raggi che illuminano i visi sereni, lo fai per non rattristare e perché il mondo è già un posto oscuro di suo.

Taci i pensieri e i corvi neri che insediano la tua mente, bisbigli di menzogne, ometti le paure che attanagliano il tuo cuore e mormori parole di cui vorresti convincerti.

Hai paura di fargli male, di ferirlo... Lo farai?

Tremi, lui fraintende, si precipita nell'afferrare le coperte, nel coprirti più che può, teme non sia abbastanza e così facendo si addossa al tuo busto per ripararti col suo petto, per riscaldarti e al contempo assicurandoti che lui c'è, è lì per te.

Grida nel silenzio, nel fruscio di un braccio che ti avvolge, che non sei solo. Che c'è chi ti ama e che dovresti amarti senza esitazione perché, in realtà, sono le fenditure le nostre uniche certezze, le nostre uniche vie di liberazione.

Ti abbandoni alla sua gentilezza, alla sua apprensione; rilasci i muscoli, ti lasci abbracciare e ripercorri a ritroso i baci e le carezze che vi siete scambiati quella notte. Ai bisbigli soffocati dalla passione, ai "ti amo" omessi dai tocchi, dalle ferree prese sui suoi fianchi, dalle sue gambe attorcigliate alla tua vita.

Ti osserva attento, sei timoroso nel ricambiare le sue attenzioni, sei spaventato che possa comprenderti, scavare nelle tue incertezze.

Vorrebbe guarirti?

Sono i tuoi frantumi a tenervi assieme?

Sai che non è così eppure non riesci a convincertene, vacilli all'ultimo, ritiri un passo con l'intenzione di scappare, ma ti fermi e rimani così, vicino a lui, lontano quanto basta per lasciare uno spiraglio alla fusione dei vostri cuori.

Ti avvicini a quella persona che tanto ami, riesumando le forze di una giornata che ha incassato i colpi del tuo malumore, sfiori il suo naso col tuo, accarezzi le sue labbra con le tue.

Ti rifugi negli angoli della sua bocca, nel decorrere della sua guancia fino a raggiungere l'incavo del suo collo; nascondi il viso in cerca di accoglimento, come un bambino spaventato dal buio. Tu lo sei: sei impaurito, vero?

Il buio ti terrorizza, rievoca in te brutti pensieri mai svaniti, sempre pronti a soffocarti in un tuo attimo d'esitazione.

Un taglio netto posto verticalmente al centro del polso, una disattenzione nell'attraversare la strada, magari i binari.

Servirebbe?

Sarebbe giusto, sarebbe sensato?

Sarebbe egoista.

Lo comprendi, conscio sia solo una fase di passaggio destinata a tornare ancora, ed ancora, ed ancora. Non la puoi fermare, non la puoi deviare, non la puoi far tua.

Cerchi solo di venirne a patti, d'accettarla.

Ci riesci a stenti, sai che prima o poi impazzirai, sai che lo faresti senza di lui.

Scivoli senza far rumore, ti rannicchi al suo grembo, poggi la fronte sul suo petto; lui esula un soffio: è impercettibile, ma tanto basta per allentare le incrinature della tua anima.

Permetti ai sui battiti regolari di nutrire la tua stabilità, di fortificarla in quella che è una notte fatta d'ombre e di uomini neri.

Uomini neri che non attendono sotto il letto, non si nascondono nell'armadio, ma che dimorano la tua testa.

Banchettano con le tue ansie, brindano ai tuoi fallimenti.

_Life it's hard, I know_

Ascolti il suo cuore, gli permetti di modellarti, di circondarti, di rassicurarti.

È il suo bacio posto sulla tua testa che ti colpisce in pieno, divarica i cocci del tuo essere, abbatte le mura. La gentilezza con cui posa le sue labbra sui tuoi capelli; quelle labbra che si dischiudono in un mormorio fatto di verità e d'amore.

Quelle labbra che hai assaporato più e più volte, quelle labbra a cui hai reso grazie, a cui ti sei aggrappato con tutte le tue forze.

Quelle labbra che ora hanno proferito la tua unica preghiera, svettandola contro il nero che ingloba la stanza e che ti ingloba; parole che prima erano state solo sensazione.

Ora sono vere. Ora sono reali.

Non sei solo.

_I want you_

_I'll colour me blue_

_Anything it takes to maje you stay_

_Only seeing myself_

_When I'm looking up at you_

Non sei solo.

La consapevolezza grava su di te, sulla tua impossibilità di crederci.

Precipita e precipiti.

Artigli il ridondare delle sue parole.

Le cuci tra le ciglia così che ogni volta che chiuderai gli occhi esse saranno lì, saranno lì pronte a darti sollievo, a sollevarti, a rendere meno oppressivo il peso che ti inchioda il cuore non permettendogli di fuggire, lo stesso fardello che ti incatena i polmoni non facendoli così prendere ossigeno, portandoti a soffocare.

O almeno è quello che vorresti fare.

_Then I fell in love with a heart that beats so slow_

Non sei solo.

Questa volta ci credi, ti desti dal tuo riparo, ti ergi ora sicuro.

Alzi lo sguardo e gli sorridi.

Succederà nuovamente.

_I know you're seeing black and white_

_So I'll paint you a clear blue sky_

_Without you I am colour-blind_

_It's raining every time I open my eyes_

Nuovamente sbatterai a terra e nuovamente ti rialzerai.

_I want you_

_I'll colour me blue_

Non sei solo.


End file.
